Ice Cream Sundae
by ximcarebear
Summary: Troy's in for a delicious treat. ZA challenge for Ayen's category.


**A/N: This is a ZA Angels challenge for Ayen's category on "Troyella's First Time". I seriously like this topic.

* * *

**

Gabriella was taught how to make ice cream sundaes when she was little. Her dad taught her how to get three scoops of vanilla ice cream, cut a banana into small slices, pour chocolate syrup on top, spray some whipped cream for the creamy taste, and then one small red cherry to finish the original creation. Ever since then, Gabriella would make herself an ice cream sundae whenever she felt like it. She ate them when there was a special occasion so the day Troy asked her out, she decided to celebrate her relationship with an ice cream sundae. When it was her one month anniversary, she made Troy his first ice cream sundae Gabriella-style. It got Troy addictive to her ice cream sundaes, making it an everyday trip to her house just to get one of those delicious treats.

"… and he was amazing! Like, something I've never felt before," Sharpay concluded. She, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Martha were having their weekly sleepover which was Sharpay's turn to host. They sat down on her pink king-sized bed when they arrived. Once they sat down, Sharpay started talking about her sexy fantasies of her and Zeke. Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha were getting really disgusted by Sharpay's descriptive words; only Gabriella was pretending to be fascinated by it.

"Did it feel good?" Gabriella asked randomly. Taylor slapped her with a pillow. She fell back on the bed and laughed. "I'm kidding." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Shar, why are you even telling us this?" Taylor asked annoyingly.

"Because I thought today, our theme could be 'What Turn Guys On'!" Kelsi raised her eyebrows and Martha sucked on a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sharpay nodded. She pulled out a notebook from her nightstand and opened it to find Sharpay's curly handwriting. Sharpay flipped through the pages looking like she's trying to find a certain page.

"I have all this stuff down on what turn guys on and what they're thinking. I have this hypotheses based on what me and Zeke does and so far I…" Taylor placed a hand on top of Sharpay's.

"Honey, we really don't need to know this." Sharpay huffed.

"Well, Taylor, I never heard any porn stories from you. Have you and Chad done anything?" It was Taylor's turn to blush.

"That's none of your business." That sentence made Gabriella's eyes lit. Wasn't Taylor the innocent 'I'm going to lose my virginity to my husband on my wedding night' kind of person?

"Ooo, that just made us suspicious." Sharpay shut her notebook and leaned toward Taylor. "Have you hit homerun?"

"Sharpay!" Taylor yelped. Sharpay giggled, falling back onto her bed and kicking her legs up. She sat back up, still giggling.

"You did!! Tell me!" Taylor shook her head and quickly looked away. Gabriella smirked.

"Taylor, you can tell us anything. You don't have to be vivid like Ms. Diva over there." Sharpay didn't react to the insult, trying to get the details out of Taylor.

"Okay! Okay! I did it twice, okay? Twice, but that's none of your business." Sharpay squealed loudly that Kelsi had to cover her ears. Martha just sat there, eating more of the strawberries. Gabriella's eyes widen. Taylor? Not a virgin anymore? Is the world coming to an end?

"Tell us! The five W's except the who," Sharpay said sounding overexcited. Taylor sighed.

"Last month in his room when his parents aren't home. Happy?" Sharpay squealed again, grabbing Taylor down with her. Taylor pushed herself out of Sharpay's arms.

"How about you, Kelsi? Martha?" Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows at Gabriella. "Gabi?"

"Jason and I are taking it slow, so no," Kelsi answered. Martha just simply shook her head.

"Gabi?" Gabriella bit her lip. It was almost ten months since she and Troy got together. It may have crossed her mind a few times, but never thought that it would get serious.

"I'm not sure." Sharpay and Taylor raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Kelsi spoke up.

"I just don't know. I've thought about it before but I never took it seriously."

"Why not?! It's like the most incredible feeling ever!!" Sharpay shouted proudly. Taylor slapped her on the arm while Martha and Kelsi slowly shook their head in embarrassment. "Are you, like, scared or something?"

"No I just… it doesn't seem like… ughh, I don't know how to explain it. We never get passed the neck sucking part. It's always kiss kiss, suck neck, then back to kiss kiss." Gabriella made her fingers kiss together by tapping the tips together.

"Have he ever… you know… tried to go farther?" Martha spoke up. She was starting to get into the conversation.

"Well, yeah, but we're always interrupted such as _someone_'s boyfriend," Gabriella said eyeing Taylor. Taylor shrugged, knowing her boyfriend has bad timing.

"Why don't you plan something? And I promise I'll keep Mr. Interrupto from calling you," Sharpay volunteered.

"I don't know what to do…" Sharpay grinned like she has a good plan in mind.

"Get a new lingerie. We'll take you to Victoria's Secret tomorrow. They have this new push-up bra that's totally--"

"Wait!" Gabriella shouted, grinning just like Sharpay. "I'll take that lingerie idea, but I've got something sweet."

* * *

"See ya, Chad!!" Troy shouted to his best friend as he slammed the door to his pick up truck. He turned on the engine and drove out of the East High parking lot. Gabriella texted him before basketball practice to tell him to immediately go to her house and use the balcony way after basketball practice. Troy was worried that Gabriella had something bad to tell him but stayed optimistic until he got there.

He pulled into Gabriella's driveway and turned off the engine. He showered himself at the locker room in case Gabriella didn't want him smelling when she's telling him the bad news. Okay, maybe not bad news but Troy didn't know; he was just plain worried on what Gabriella has to say. He took an aerosol can and sprayed some cologne on him. Gabriella always loved the smell of his Tag cologne; maybe it'll get her to change her mind about telling him the bad news. He got out of his car and nervously walked toward the backyard. He pulled the gate open, making sure Gabriella's mother doesn't hear but suddenly remembered that her mother is on a business trip to the Bahamas. He walked to the familiar tree, always climbing up to her balcony instead of using the door since it was a habit. After jumping onto the balcony, he grabbed the balcony key that was hidden under the bench cushion. He unlocked the door and pushed it in.

"Gabi?" he called out. He heard nothing. He assumed she was in the bathroom so he walked right in. He dropped the key on her desk and sat on top of her bed. He looked around, finally noticing that the lights were dimmed.

"Hey." He turned around. Jaw dropped, he saw Gabriella in a black silk robe that was easily see-through, revealing her in a red lace bra and a matching thong.

"You look hot today. What's the occasion?" Gabriella giggled seductively. She took a few steps toward him.

"No occasion. Just something I thought you deserved." She took a few more steps until she was close enough to peck his lips. She doesn't; instead she put her hand on his chest. "You like it?"

"I absolutely love it." Troy leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back. She walked back into the bathroom and pulled out a tray of food. To be specific, a bowl of vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, bananas already sliced, a can of whipped cream and a small bowl of cherries. "So the surprise is you're going to make me your original ice cream sundae in sexy lingerie? That's hot." Gabriella smirked and placed the tray down on her nightstand. She grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle.

"Well, I was thinking more like," she stopped to squirt some chocolate on her index finger, "I could be your ice cream sundae tonight." She sucked on the chocolate, knowing that it's totally turning Troy on. Troy's eyes widened, feeling himself harden as he resisted himself from grabbing Gabriella and throwing her on the bed.

"So from what I've watch you make your sundae…" he walked over to her and grabbed the vanilla ice cream. "This always comes first." She grinned as she took a spoon from the tray and scooped a small spoon of vanilla ice cream. She smeared it on her chest down to the valley of her breasts. Troy leaned down from her neck and sucked on the melting substance. Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling Troy's lips on her skin. He kissed down to the valley while licking off the ice cream. When he finished licking, he kissed the valley once more before pulling back. He saw Gabriella's eyes closed and smiled. "You like that, don't you?" Gabriella opened her eyes.

"My turn." She violently pushed him down on her bed. He lay back obediently and let Gabriella's fingers roam over his body. She tugged on the hem of his black t-shirt, her fingertips traveling under the shirt. Troy stopped and pulled off his shirt. Gabriella grinned, pulling herself up to sit on his stomach. "Enjoying this?"

"Definitely." Gabriella gently kissed his lips, quickly licking his bottom lip to open his mouth. He granted permission as he rolled them so he would be on top.

"I wasn't done."

"Too bad." He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. Troy's hands slither up her naked body until he got to the bra. He arched her so he could reach the clasp. He unclasped the bra and pulled it off slowly to reveal large full breasts. "You're beautiful. Can't believe all this time I was staring at the great wonders of the world." Gabriella laughed and playfully hit him. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it. He popped the cap open and sprayed whipped cream on Gabriella's nipples. He gently licked the whipped cream until he got to the nipples. He started sucking on it causing Gabriella to moan with pleasure. He sucked on the other nipple for a few minutes before pulling back. Gabriella took the chance to flip him over.

"Let's reveal what you have." She unbuckled his jeans and pulled it down, eager to have more fun with Troy. She didn't stop there; she quickly pulled down the boxers too.

"Aren't you a little rushed?" Gabriella grinned and licked the tip of his penis. He moaned as Gabriella sucked on it. His moan got louder as she sucked harder and deeper. Once she deep-throated it, Troy felt himself climaxing. He wanted to hold it in but he couldn't. When the liquid came in contact with Gabriella's mouth, she swallowed it and wiped her mouth with a tissue from her nightstand.

"That was tasty." Troy smiled as he grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted all over Gabriella's stomach. He licked it off clean in a few seconds. He slowly pulled down the thong and flung it behind him.

"Now we're both naked." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as Troy pulled out a condom wrapper from his wallet. He slipped it on and positioned himself in front of Gabriella. "Ready?" Gabriella bit her lip and nodded. Troy pushed in slowly, watching Gabriella's expression change. She moaned a little but her moans got louder as Troy thrust a little harder. He spread her legs wider so he can force in more. He drove it in harder and faster as Gabriella's breasts bounced in rhythm.

"Troy!" He pushed harder inside as Gabriella's yells got louder. "Ughh!! Troy!! Harder!! Faster!!" Troy obeyed as he thrusted faster and harder. He pumped until he couldn't move his legs. Gabriella got the message and pulled out. She grabbed Troy's shoulders and pushed him to her bed. She climbed over Troy's abdomen and positioned his penis into her vagina. She bounced up and down as Troy's hand grabbed onto her butt. Gabriella's groans got louder as she felt her walls tightening.

"Gabi, I can't hold it in. I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum!!" She felt herself releasing as Troy let go at the same time. Gabriella breathed deeply before pulling herself out. She collapsed next to Troy. She saw Troy getting up, pulling off the condom that was filled with Troy's white semen, and throwing it into the toilet as he flushed it away. He came back to her bed and climbed in next to her. He pulled her blanket over their naked bodies.

"That was fun…" Gabriella nodded as she reached over Troy's shoulder and grabbed a cherry. She stuck the stem into her mouth as Troy bit off the cherry with his teeth. Gabriella spit out the stem and threw it into her garbage can. Troy swallowed and lightly kissed her lips.

"We didn't get to eat the bananas." Troy laughed as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"We'll cook it with our omelets tomorrow morning." Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed her temple. Gabriella snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was better than any ice cream sundae. After all, she couldn't resist eating him up.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me how I got descriptive. I didn't watch porn to get this information. And no, I didn't watch "Two Girls, One Cup"; that video is just plain disgusting (at least that's what I heard). Just don't bring this author's note up in your review. **

**Thanks for reviewing about my ex-boyfriend. To answer some, I would have broken up with him first but he got to it first. I was going to talk to him about it before breaking it off but he got to the point. It really doesn't matter anymore. And yeah, I agree that boys are stupid brainless monkeys that can be so perverted and sweet at the same time. I'm just sad that me and him are now awkward and we used to be really good friends, so we're kind of regretting ever going out in the first place. (Yeah, BOTH of us) But at least we're still talking online, but he's avoiding me at school. And worse, we're seeing each other all summer because of choir; he's in my choir btw. **

**Okay, I kind of lost my USB and it has the last chapter of She's Still Here in there so I don't know where it is. If I find it, I'll continue it but if not, I don't think I'll ever update so I might as well delete it. But I'll still try to find it. Mistake is going to get updated. Oh and The Price of the Book is deleted because I feel no use of continuing it with Nicole since we started because of our partnership but now that she's gone, I don't really want to do it anymore. **

**FIRST READ: Maybe, and I MEAN maybe, I will have a sequel of Everything I Want. Only because I have some few ideas that I got from the actual Gossip Girl show. But it's a MAYBE so I'm not sure. It's a fifty fifty chance I will. It really depends on me. **


End file.
